Mobile computing devices such as laptops, tablets, and smartphones utilize touchscreen displays, wherein the display surface also acts as a user input device. These touchscreen displays may be on a device in addition to, or as a substitute for, other user input devices such as keyboards. A user ideally wants the display surface of a mobile computing device to be maximized, and the form factor of the device to be minimized; this can be challenging when designing a device utilizing a touchscreen, as some touch sensing solutions require circuitry to be included in a thick bezel surrounding the touchscreen.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as a discussion of other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the invention is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.